streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Eberhardt
= History = Born in a small town near the Austrian border by Germany, yet raised in München all his youth, Erich Eberhardt discovered he could perceive the paranormal at the age of 15. As he struggled to maintain a normal life he tried to investigate his 'gift' and how he could control it before he lost all his marbles. As Eberhardt grew, he devoured all the tomes he could regarding demonology, spirits and alchemy while he studied medicine at college. However, the supernatural was affecting him more than he could stand and he decided to abandon his studies, which was badly received in his family. Due to this and other personal circumstances he left München and decided to research more around the world. A fighter by trade but a humanist by nature, Eberhardt traveled through Europe and parts of Asia and Africa for years, acting as an amateur exorcist, helping some poor souls on the way and picking up whatever job that could give him sustenance for the next week, never having a lasting home wherever he went. The Vatican never liked the unorthodox way Eberhardt worked and how little effort he put in helping the “official” paranormal researchers of the Church in their missions. Because of this the bureaucratic part of the institution was constantly watching his steps with mistrust. One day, in 1916, things went downhill and the authorities got on his back. After a few cases that didn’t go too well on the Western Front during the Great War, Eberhardt was contacted by the Vatican and was left with a choice: either go to jail accused of satanic practices and public nuisance… or join the special priesthood that deals with this sort of thing and play by their rules. Since then Eberhardt has been reluctantly following directions, jumping from place to place until he arrived to Streitstadt a few months ago. He is a Catholic by baptism and does believe in God, Heaven and Hell (he has taken a glimpse at both of them) but he feels that he is far too blasphemous to be a priest. He tries, though. God knows he tries. =Abilities= Supernatural Abilities His arms, chest, back and chakra points are protected by intricate tattoos of diverse origins (mainly written in Enochian, Latin and Lemurian). The tattoos can work in a variety of ways: * A shield against basic demonic possession, weak vampire hypnosis and mind control in general. * To summon lesser entities within the area where they last appeared. * To channel the energy and will power better when casting a spell. * To augment his basic strength and endurance (can punch through a normal wall but cannot lift a car, for example.) for a limited period of time. Other Skills First aid and emergency medical assistance. Self taught basic personal defense, Bartitsu and bare-knuckling boxing. =Personal Items= *A simple-looking wooden walking cane which works as a hidden sword. Theblade is decorated with magical runes. *He carries a dark, battered leather blazer with him always. In it he carries all his esoteric knick knacks. *His most appreciated item is a steel Zippo lighter which he uses for various spells and for smoking. =Character Relationships= *'Callahan:' Weird specimen of a man that has sworn loyalty to him. Still trying to figure out what to think of the guy. He knows how to shoot a gun and tell a joke, though. *'Valeria:' A brat that has made her mission on Earth to torment him in the most petty, irritating ways... and by God she is succeeding in it. *'Brandy:' Poor creature, nobody deserves to be cursed in such a way, especially somebody as young as her. Category:Inactive Category:Player:Strampunch Category:Humans Category:Clergy Category:Streitstadt Characters